Memories
by Malakia
Summary: Sometimes it is good to look at the past. SoMa.


**This is in honor of SoMa week on tumblr. For the this week I will try to write a story. Day 1: Memories. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Maka coughed as another wave of dust covered fell on top of her. _'Should have worn a face mask,' _she thought a little miffed as she whipped the dust away from her face the best she could. She huffed as she barely got the particles out of her eyes but she wasn't surprised that she couldn't get herself fully clean, it's what she expected since she was cleaning out the attic.

She glared at the box on the ground that had caused all this, the contents spilled all over the floor. She sighed before kneeling down to pick everything up, mostly a bunch of books that Soul and her had stored because she was too stubborn to give her beloved reading material away. She paused though at one book- well not a book, a photo album. The other books were momentarily forgotten, she sat back on the floor and opened the album, smiling at the first page.

It was her and Soul dressed in the official uniform of the DWMA. They weren't standing very close to each other, Maka's hands behind her back smiling brightly at the camera while Soul glared at it with his hands shoved in his pockets. She remembered that day- it was the first day of school and the uniforms had been mandatory to wear- Soul hated it so much. He wouldn't stop complaining about it even when she did give him a few of her infamous Maka Chops to stop his complaining. Probably not the best way to keep a partner that you just met but Soul stayed on for some reason.

Maka flipped through the first few pages noting that they were the first few years of DWMA. There wasn't a lot of them but there were a few good group shots with Black*Star and Tsubaki. There was even a few with a couple of the students from the NOT class, she recognized Tsugumi. She hadn't spoken to the weapon in years but last she heard- just a year after everyone had graduated- that she was doing well.

After passing over those photos, they started changing where, though she still wore the uniform, Soul started wearing his signature black and yellow jacket with his red pants. It had pissed her off to no end at how lazy he was back then, at least in public to keep up with his 'cool' persona. In private he did the housework, most of the time at least. If he was lazy all the time she might have just thrown her hands up in the air and quit their partnership. There were even some with Blair in them- both in cat and human form.

She paused at one photo; it was everyone all at the basketball court. She remembered that day too- the day after the Kishin had been revived. She didn't want to go back Soul had practically dragged her out of their apartment. Then that game- she still claimed it was rigged since she couldn't play basketball to save her life and ended up having to spend the day with her Papa. Looking away from the photo, she shuddered at the memory. It hadn't been the most pleasant outing with him since she still hated him at the time but she forgave him when she got older.

Looking back at the photo she studied everyone's smiling faces. All other them were crowded together with Black*Star in the center of it all since he was a big attention hog back then. He had a huge smile on his face and Tsubaki stood right behind him with her hands on his shoulders, a small smile on her own lips. The two of them were married now and stationed in the Asian Branch of DWMA and from the calls and emails she still got from the older female weapon, they were both doing well with their first child on the way.

Focusing back on the photo, she looked at Kid with Liz and Patty. He had an easy smile on his face with Patty hanging off his arm and Liz leaning an elbow on his shoulder. He had been a serious teen back then and still was to some extent. He was, of course, head of the DWMA after... well after Shinigami passed away with the death the Kishin and Kid completely the Shanzo lines. Even during the time that people were celebrating the victory, he didn't smile or join in any of the festivities. Liz told her that he was hurting deeply and Maka could understand that. The years passed though and he was doing much better, and Maka believed he was someone that the former Shinigami would be proud of.

As for Soul and herself, her weapon had one arm slung around her shoulders with a wide smile, showing off those sharp teeth of his, looking gleefully at the camera. She was looking at him, complaining about his grip but perhaps that should have been the first sign of his feelings towards her. She shook her head; she had been so naive back then.

Turning the page there were more photos of the group and some with just her and Soul. It was such a big difference from when they had first met- they now stood closer to each other finally comfortable with each other. She smiled as the photos started going into when they hit the Spatori years. The photos now showed the two of them holding hands or with their arms around each other's waist or shoulders. It was around this time when Maka really started developing feelings for her weapon- well she said 'developing' but perhaps 'noticing' would be a more of an appropriate term. The feelings had been there when she was younger she had just ignored them until she had gotten older and when she did finally recognize them she had been so scared to admit them that they were once again pushed into the back of her mind.

She stopped at a page and had to flip it sideways to view the photo that took up the page. She sighed remembering that day, the day when they had finally slain the Kishin. It was the Spartoi group all looking worn and tired but with big smile on their faces at the fact a bunch of teenagers had taken down the monster. It was a happy but sad day because of the lives lost- Sid, most of the Death Scythes, Shinigami-sama, the list went on. Yet the enemy was gone and it felt like the sun had shone more brightly than it had before.

She didn't really like to dwell on this day though it was a few days later when Soul kissed her for the first time. It was heaven that day, to know her feelings were returned and the two of them had made out like the two horny teenagers. It didn't go past that and Maka feel even more in love with Soul when he said that he would wait for her. That man knew how to charm her.

The two years after that day were some of the best for Maka. She flipped the pages, studying each of the photos that cataloged those years. Their first date, the real first vacation the two of them took by themselves, sharing birthdays together, even a few kissing photos, and of course the obligatory photos that Spirit had taken when it was prom time. Weapon and Meister were so in love with each other but they still acted like adults. After all, after the things they've been through and seen, they couldn't say they were 'normal' teens.

On the last page of the album there were two photos, one with the group in their graduation outfits and the other of her and Soul with their arms around each other's waist. That had been one of the best days of Maka's life, beside the day that she and Soul had received their acceptance letters from the college they both wanted to go to.

She smiled as she closed the album. _'Sure brings back memories,' _she thought, putting the album in the box. She sat on the floor a bit longer, remembering the college years. Oh, they were fun but nothing compared to when they were younger... well except maybe for Soul and her's wedding day a few years back. She sighed happily as she stood up just as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

She turned to see a white head of hair followed by the rest of her husband coming into the attic. He wore a huge smile on his face. "Someone's been busy," he commented, looking her up and down. "You really need a shower."

"I'll get one in a bit," Maka responded as she got the rest of the books cleaned up. "And someone has to do the work because someone else won't!"

"Hey! In my defense my manager is drilling me to come up with some new songs," Soul defended as he approached her, shoving his hands in his jeans. "And I do too work."

"I know," Maka laughed turning to face him. "Just messin' with you!"

"Right," he said looking down at the box. "Jesus, you have way too many books."

"We're not selling them," she responded defensively. "And besides, look what I found." She bent over and picked up the photo album before handing it to her weapon.

Soul immediately took it and flipped it open, only to bust out laughing. "Did I really wear that?" he asked, showing her the photos. "Man, I can't believe you let me go out like that."

"You wanted to be 'cool'," she said, raising her hands to air quote. "And there wasn't a force on earth to stop you."

"True," he responded closing the album. "Come on. We'll take this downstairs and put it next to our wedding album. Besides, you need to get cleaned up so we can eat dinner."

"Dinner?" Maka repeated, blinking in surprise. How long had she been up here?

"Yeah dinner," Soul snickered. "Maka it's six already."

"HUH!?" Maka pulled out her cellphone, surprised that yes, it was in fact six pm. She had started cleaning at eight am, where did the time go? Looking up at the room though, she nearly cried. "The rooms not even half way clean!" she moaned.

Her husband snickered again, wrapping an arm around her shoulders so that he could turn her to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll help you tomorrow," he promised. "But right now it's time to eat."

"Hey wait a minute," Maka said as she wrapped her arms around him before the two of them started walking to the stairs. "You had the day off, besides making music. You didn't have to go to the DWMA to see Kid; why didn't you help me!"

"_I _was taking care of the baby's room," he responded. "I was hanging shelves and all that stuff. I'm surprised you didn't hear me."

"You were?" she asked with a smile growing on her face. Her free hand traveled down to the small bump on her stomach where their baby was growing. The two of them had found out about two months ago that she was pregnant and couldn't wait for the baby to arrive.

"Mmmhhhmm," the other responded as they descended the stairs. "Now come on." He pulled her towards the living room which they had to cross in order to get to the master bedroom, passing through the hall where the once guest room- now baby room- was.

On the way there, Soul released her and went over to a bookshelf that was in the corner of the room. She paused and watched as her husband put the photo album next to their wedding one and smiled. Her husband looked at her and smiled himself before coming back to her and taking her hand to pull her into a sweet kiss.

'_It's nice to think about the past,' _Maka thought as she wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, feeling his hands on her expanding belly. _"But I think I am looking more forward to the future."_

* * *

**Review because you love me? XD lol**

**EDIT: Huh? Didn't realize the story had repeated twice . Sorry about that guys!**


End file.
